Miss Murder
by DaanKaulitz
Summary: Ele, um detetive renomado. Ela, uma assassina silenciosa, que não sabe a hora de parar. Juntos pelo destino? Não. Ela apenas quer tomar a vida dele para si. Seu nome é Hyuuga Hinata, mais conhecida como... Miss Murder. /Dedicada a FranHyuuga!
1. Prólogo

Meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata. Antigamente, eu vivia uma vida extremamente monótona, o que eu acho, sinceramente, que era uma porcaria. Todos me conheciam como aquela garota tímida e frágil, que sempre sofria por amor...

Mas hoje isso não existe mais.

Cansei de ser boazinha. Resolvi botar um pouco de adrenalina dentro de mim.

Sabe quando você tem a vida de uma pessoa na sua mão? É algo indescritível, mas por outro lado, é uma sensação extremamente prazerosa. E eu tenho minha própria maneira de fazer isso. Através da sedução, e da obssessão de minhas vítimas, para serem belos. São com esses que eu adoro brincar...

Bem, não vou revelar tudo aqui, certo... Vou deixar para vocês descobrirem o resto daqui pra frente.

Ah, esqueci de uma coisa...

Hyuuga Hinata não existe mais. Agora, vocês vão me conhecer apenas como...

Miss Murder.


	2. Lençóis Escarlate

**Capítulo 1 - Lençóis Escarlate**

_**Hinata POV's.**_

_Sabem aqueles bailes da alta-sociedade? Onde apenas pessoas ricas e que ostentam grandes fortunas o frequentam? Eu adoro esses lugares, e é lá que eu vou sair para a caça. Muitos garotos belos, vão para lá, para cortejar as poucas mulheres presentes. Acredite, vão me cortejar também. Mas eles não sabem mesmo com quem estão lidando..._

Hinata estava se arrumando para ir a um desses bailes. Trajava um vestido azul-turquesa, longo e com alguns babados, e com um decote que destacava seus seios avantajados. Para completar usava luvas no estilo Hilda, brancas. Optou por deixar seus cabelos soltos naquela noite, pois queria deixar um ar de mistério. Não fez uma maquiagem muito forte. Hinata era sensual, porém também era discreta. Afinal, descrição é a sua palavra-chave.

Sua missão naquele dia, era seduzir um dos rapazes da festa, fazer com que ele a leva para um quarto, para que os dois pudessem ficar sozinhos. Depois, ela simplesmente o assassinava, sem deixar rastros. E depois sairia dali como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Antes de sair, escondeu sua adaga em uma de suas pernas, onde disfarcadamente havia uma pequena bainha, pegou sua Handgun, botou em sua bolsa, e depois saiu.

Um tempo depois, ela chegara no baile. Logo quando entrou, atraiu os olhares de diversos rapazes que ali estavam, afinal Hinata era notavelmente bela. Mas naquele dia, ela estava sendo "disputada" por dois rapazes: Um deles era Uchiha Sasuke, um famoso socialite; o outro, Hyuuga Neji, um renomado detetive criminal. O Uchiha fora mais rápido, e conseguiu trazer Hinata para mais perto de si.

- Olá, Milady. Me permite a honra dessa dança?

- Claro.

Os dois dançavam lentamente, ao ritmo da música clássica que tocava ali. Neji só conseguia observar aquela cena, em silêncio, com a certeza de que sentiu uma forte atração por aquela garota.

Enquanto os dois dançavam, Hinata, sorria marotamente, o que despertou a curiosidade do Uchiha. Ele então sussurrou no ouvido da jovem:

- Hey, o que acha de irmos para um lugar mais trannquilo?

- Só nós dois?

- Isso mesmo...

- Está bem, mas eu não garanto que vai ser tranquilo...Pelo contrário, vai ser um pouco que agitado...

- Adoro mulheres quentes, como você...

- Já deu pra perceber.

Os dois então subiram para um dos quartos da mansão, longe das pessoas que estavam reunidas no salão. Lentamente ele fechou a porta do quarto, e agarrou Hinata com força, beijando-a ardentemente. Ela correspondeu, levando uma de suas mãos ao pescoço de Sasuke. Ele avançou sobre o pescoço dela, mordiscando e lambendo; ele a desejava mais que tudo naquele momento. Hinata então tomou o controle da situação, jogando-o na cama. Logo depois ela se debruça sobre ele, beijando-o novamente. Ele então começa a tirar o vestido dela, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com a camisa do rapaz, enquanto se beijavam incansavelmente. Porém, ela já estava com a sua adaga a postos, prestes a surpreendê-lo. Ela então pergunta:

- Você quer ir para o céu?

- Claro, gostosa, me leva pro céu!

- Como quiser.

Hinata então puxou a adaga se sua perna, e o esfaqueou, bem no meio do peito. O golpe fora tão certeiro, que Sasuke sequer gritou de dor. Morrera mudo, e cego pelo desejo de amar uma assassina.

O tecido branco dos lençóis da cama, logo começaram a tomar uma cor escarlate, por causa do sangue que jorrava do corpo do Uchiha.

Hinata pegou a adaga e colocou em uma das mãos de Sasuke. Depois, pegou uma mensagem que estava escrita em um pedaço de papel, e colocou , com o sangue do rapaz, as inicias "MM".

Logo depois, Hinata se vestiu, pegou suas coisas, e saiu dali tranquilamente. Quando desceu para o salão principal, encontroou-se com Neji. Ele ia chamá-la, mas não havia mais tempo. Ela apenas fez uma pequena reverência, e saiu.

Neji não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela mulher. Ele a desejava, e isso bastava, para ele perder o controle. Mal ele sabia que estava prestes a entrar em um enigma que ele dificilmente conseguirá resolver...

Continua...


	3. O Começo de um Mistério

Tokyo, Japão. Uma metrópole agitada, com pessoas circulando por todos os lados. Porém em algum lugar naquele meio, o agito da cidade não conseguia se manter, e tudo estava na mais pura calmaria. Era o escritório de Hyuuga Neji, um detetive que não tem medo do perigo, ao menos até agora...

Ele estava visivelmente calmo, sentado em sua mesa, enquanto tomava uma xícara de café, e lia seu jornal, típico dele. Talvez estivesse procurando algum caso para resolver, folheando as áginas da coluna policial, mas sem sucesso, logo desistiu, e botou os jornais sobre a mesa.

- Que droga! Será que não tem um caso interessante nessa merda de cidade?

Alguns minutos depois. alguém abre a porta. Era o delegado-chefe, Uchiha Itachi.

- Detetive Hyuuga?

- Delegado Itachi, o que o traz aqui? Aposto que não é para jogar conversa fora...

- É. De fato, preciso de você para resolver um caso.

- E qual seria?

- Ontem à noite, meu irmão mais novo, Sasuke, foi encontrado morto em um dos quartos da mansão onde morava. A polícia disse que descarta um assassinato, mas sei que tem mais coisas por trás disso.

- Por que você tem tanta certeza disso?

- Porque eu encontrei isso junto ao corpo dele. - Itachi então entrega o papel que estava em uma das mãos de Sasuke para Neji, envolto em uma pequena capa de plástico, para proteger a suposta evidência.

- "MM"? O que isso quer dizer?

- Seja o que for, não foi meu irmão quem o escreveu.

- Bem, e quando começamos?

- Pode ser agora mesmo, ainda estão checando o locar do crime.

- Então vamos.

Algum tempo depois, os dois chegam a mansão, que fora interditada pela polícia local . Quando sobem até o quarto onde Sasuke fora morto, são surpreendidos por uma jovem.

- Agente Sakura... Algum progresso?

- Delegado Itachi, até agora apenas estamos checando algumas possíveis evidências, e concluireos quando chegar no departamento.

- Certo... Ah, quero que você conheça o detetive Hyuuga, ele vai nos ajudar nesse caso.

- Olá... - Sakura o cumprimentou com uam certa formalidade.

- Er...Olá. - Neji estendeu uma das mãos, na tentativa de cumprimentá-la. Porém, sem êxito e um pouco constrangido, logo levou a mão ao bolso de seu sobretudo verde-musgo.

- Bem, vou deixá-los aqui, para averiguarem a cena do crime. - Itachi então se retira.

- Heh, para ele o ter chamado, detetive, muita água vai rolar por aqui...

- Você acha?

- Sim. Mas confesso que nunca peguei um caso como esse...

- O que ele tem de tão "difícil"?

- Sabe...Estava aqui há algum tempo, procurando por algo mas, acho que o delegado Itachi se equivocou...

- Então ele não foi assassinado?

- Exato. Não há provas concretas, e também não encontrei nada que indicasse um homicídio até agora.

- Acho que foi por isso que ele me chamou aqui.

- Detetive, no fim das contas, isso nada mais é do que um suicídio.

Sakura então continua a olhar ao redor do quarto, e vê uma pequena adaga escondida escondida entre os lençóis que ainda estavam sujos de sangue.

- Detetive, veja o que eu encontrei!

- O que é isso? Algum tipo de faca?

- Não, é uma adaga, e ela esta suja de sangue!

- Então temos uma clara evidência aqui.

- Exatamente. Vou verificar mais detalhes no laborratório, para ver se descubro algo mais.

- Faça isso. Qualquer informação, me avise, que eu estarei a postos.

- E o que vai fazer em relação a esse caso?

- Fazer um relatório inicial, baseado nas informações que me foram passadas.

- Está bem, vou indo agora, tenho mais trabalho a fazer.

- Eu também.

Logo após sair da mansão, Neji vai para um bar próximo dali. Ele chama o garçom e pede um copo de whisky, enquanto fica olhando o pedaço de papel que fora achado na cena do crime.

- Argh, isso está começando a ficar complicado...Será que ele se suicidou mesmo...? Isso vai ser difícil de resolver...Ei, espera um pouco...!

Neji se lembrou que aquela garota misteriosa que chamara sua atenção no baile, estava com o Uchiha antes dele morrer.

- Não, não pode ter sido ela!

Ele então saiu do bar, e foi para o seu escritório, para poder escrever seu relatório sobre a morte de Sasuke. Algum tempo se passa, e enquanto estava escrevendo, alguém bate na porta do escritório. O Hyuuga mandou entrar.

- Agente Sakura?

- Detetive...Acabei de descobrir algo bem interessante...

- E o que seria?

- Sabe aquela adaga? Achei uma coisa nela que me intrigou bastante...Havia uma inscrição bem curiosa nela, que dizia o seguinte:

_" Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep..."_

- Bem, o que isso que dizer?

- Aí é que vem a melhor parte. Eu pesquisei sobre essa frase, e descobri que ela vem de um texto não muito anitgo, que até virou uma canção recentemente. O nome dessa canção é..."Miss Murder".

- E isso significa...

- Bem com as fotos que eu tenho da cena do crime, na mão direita de Sasuke havia um papel com as iniciais "MM"...

- É, eu estou com esse papel aqui comigo, para me ajudar na investigação...

- E mais o trecho da canção escrito na adaga, e o nome da canção...Sim, parece que as coisas vão começar a ficar mais interessantes por aqui...

- Porque ele foi...

- Isso mesmo. Sasuke não cometeu suicídio, alguém o matou, e na tentativa de omitir isso, fazendo com que parecesse um suicídio, acabou deixando provas.

- Foram deslizes muito bobos para um assassino. Aposto que é iniciante nesse ramo...

- Na verdade, não. Afinal, esse caso havia sido arquivado recentemente. O suposto assassino já esperava que isso acontecesse, e ao mesmo tempo, queria ser parcialmente descoberto.

- Então ele só quer atrair mais gente para sua armadilha...

- Exatamente.

- Então vamos logo atrás desse assassino!

- Nós não vamos atrás de um assassino.

- Então o que vamos fazer?

- Nós iremos desvendar quem é essa ASSASSINA.

- Uma mulher?

- É. "Miss Murder" significa "Srtª Assassina", o que deixa claro que quem o matou foi uma mulher. E se continuarmos parados, ela fará mais vítimas.

- Bem, continuaremos com a investigação amanhã, Agente Sakura. Vou atrás de mais informações sobre essa tal de Miss Murder.

- Eu vou indo agora, detetive. Até amanhã.

- Até.

**Neji POV's.**

_" Mas que coisa mais esquisita... Uma assassina que quer ser descoberta...Argh, nunca peguei um caso tão intrigante em toda a minha carreira. E enquanto aquela mulher que estava o Uchiha...Alguma coisa me diz que ela tem alguma ligação com essa tal Miss Murder...Não, haviam outras mulheres no baile, poderia ter sido qualquer uma delas. Parece que esse vai ser um quebra-cabeça daqueles bem difíceis de resolver...Agora o que eu tenho que fazer é pensar... Onde ela irá atacar...?"_

Longe dali, Sakura chegara em uma mansão distante da cidade, em uma região um pouco afastada da metrópole. Ela desce de seu carro e para no portão principal. Logo em seguida ela toca a campainha. Uma moça de pele alva e cabelos negros a atendeu.

- Ah, Sakura...Estava esperando você...

- Desculpe a demora. Aquele detetive é um tanto que tagarela...Ele acha que é algum Sherlock Holmes.

- Tudo bem. Por favor entre, preciso de mais um favor seu.

- Certo.

As duas chegam no hall, com decoração clássica, onde há alguns quadros de pintores famosos, e algumas esculturas em ouro branco. Elas sentam em um dos sofás de veludo do hall, e se acomodam. Sakura então se dirige a moça.

- Eu fiz tudo como pediu. Ele já está querendo obter mais informações.

- Então ele quer saber mais sobre a Miss Murder? Perfeito. Tudo está saindo como planejei.

- O que pretende fazer?

- Atraí-lo ainda mais, até que ele caia na minha armadilha. - Ela então pega dois convites e entrega para Sakura - Fique com um desses convites para você, e entregue o outro para o detetive.

- Tem certeza que isso dará certo, Hinata?

- Claro, afinal de contas ele sequer sabe quem eu sou, e muito menos que nós somos aliadas.

- Você vai atacá-lo diretamente?

- Não...Haverá outros rapazes na festa, e quem sediará será aquele grande empresário, Sabaku no Gaara...Ele que se prepare, pois ele vai ser a próxima vítima...

**Continua... **


End file.
